Love Brother Story  1st Story
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Karena ke-egoisannya, hyung mereka kini hanya menutup mata sambil terbaring selama enam bulan lamanya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Untuk membuat hyung mereka kembali membuka matanya?   TeukHaeKyu fict... Story again...


**Love Brother Story**

**1****st**** Story :: About Me And My Brother**

…

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae – Kyuhyun

Genre :: Brothership – Family – Friendship – Hurt

Summary :: Karena ke-egoisannya, hyung mereka kini hanya menutup mata sambil terbaring selama enam bulan lamanya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Untuk membuat hyung mereka kembali membuka mata? Bagaimana kelanjutan keseharian mereka tanpa hyung yang menyayanginya?

Disclaimer :: Sebenernya, TeukHaeKyu tergabung dalam grup boyband Super Junior yang berada di bawah pimpinan SMent… Tapi, fict ini adalah milik author. Yang sperti biasa, gaje abisssss… Dan semua, kembali pada Tuhan-Nya…

Notes :: Hi, vieh disini… Hehe… Menyimpang dari The Ring dan Thank You Story… Aku lagi pengen bgd bikin fict brothership yang berstory. Mianhae…. Typos, abal, gaje, dll mohon dimaafkan…^^

.

.

.

Sayangi dan perhatikanlah saudaramu, selama ia masih bernafas dan tersenyum. Karena kau akan meyesal saat saudaramu hanya diam dan tidak ada disampingmu…

(Donghae pov)

"Kyu, sedang apa kau sendirian? Belum tidur?" Tanyaku pada dongsaengku yang kini sedang berkutat sendiri di meja ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun mnenoleh kearahku. "Hyung! Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika. Tapi sudah selesai, ko." Jawabnya tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan Teukie hyung?" Tanyanya. Kini posisinya duduk di sofa. Di sampingku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada perkembangan apapun, Kyu…" Jawabku sedih.

Kudengar Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Begitu, ya… Malam ini aku tidur menemani Teukie hyung ya? Besok hyung kuliah pagi, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, aku ada jam pagi besok. Baiklah, tolong temani Teukie hyung yaa, besok biar aku yang membuatkan sarapan sekaligus bekalmu."

"Ok…" Jawabnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Pintu hyung kami. Pintu kamar orang yang kami sayangi. Pintu dimana tempat seorang hyung –berjiwa malaikat- tertidur dalam mimpi indahnya. Lama…

Leeteuk hyung…

"Kyu, bilang padanya untuk cepat bangun. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya!" Seruku cepat sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar memasuki kamar Teukie hyung.

"Tenang saja hyung. Akan kumarahai Teukie hyung…" Sahutnya dan memasuki ruangan malaikat itu.

Yap! Donghae imnida. Umurku 22 tahun, dan sekarang aku kuliah di Kyungjee University.

Aku punya seorang hyung dan seorang dongsaeng. Ya, yang tadi adalah dongsaengku. Namanya Kyuhyun. Dia orangnya sangat cuek, tidak peka, kadang egois, kadang tidak sopan, dan jahil. Maniak games online. Tapi, sebenernya dia itu pintar dan penyayang.

Sifat egois, jahil, tidak sopannya hilang ketika aku dan dia harus menghadapi kenyataan tentang hyung kami.

Ya, Leeteuk hyung adalah hyung kami. Hyung yang amat kami sayangi. Tidak ada kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan tentangnya. Sempurna. Ya, hampir sempurna kalau hyung kami membuka matanya.

Leeteuk hyung teridur. Sudah enam bulan ia berbaring menutup mata. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dan itu, karena ke-egoisan kami. Ya, karena ke-egoisanku dan Kyuhyun…

Mianhaeyo, hyung… Y.Y

(Donghae pov end)

(Kyuhyun pov)

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan sepi ini. Kamar hyungku, setelah Donghae hyung.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur dimana hyung-ku sedang menutup matanya. Kugenggam tangan dinginnya pelan.

"Malam hyung.." Sapaku. Entah dia mendengarkan aku atau tidak. "Apa kabar? Maaf aku baru menemanimu, sekolahku mulai banyak tugas. Tadi hyung ngobrol apa ajja sama Hae hyung? Apakah asyik?"

Air mataku menetes. Selama enam bulan hyung-ku tidur. Karena ke-egoisanku dan juga Donghae hyung. Hyung-ku tidak mengalami kemajuan apapun. Dan.. Aku menyesal. Kami menyesal. Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa penyesalan selalu datang setelah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

Andai aku dapat memutar waktu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk hyung-ku. Aku akan menuruti setiap rangkaian perintah lembutnya. Dan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal egois itu dengan Donghae hyung. Tapi, itu mustahil kan?

Ya, aku dan Donghae hyung menyesal sekarang.

Kulihat satu tangannya yang tertusuk jarum infuse disana. Sudah lebih dari enam bulan hyung-ku memakai alat infuse itu. Untuk asupan makanannya. Tangannya kini merah dan bengkak. Itu sudah pasti, jarum infuse itu sudah menusuk di tangannya lama sekali.

"Hyung, kau betah ya memakai jarum infuse itu? Lama sekali kau memakainya. Lihat, tanganmu sampai bengkak begitu." Aku bergumam lagi. Aku mencoba tetap mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Apa hyung juga tidak lapar? Hyung hanya makan air di labu itu. Sudah berapa ratus labu ya? Memang enak ya? Hyung kurus kalau makannya itu terus…" Aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Hyung, aku dan Donghae hyung merindukanmu. Kapan hyung akan bangun? Aku dan Donghae hyung janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Kalau hyung bangun, hyung akan melihat aku dan Donghae hyung bisa mejadi dongsaeng yang baik. Kami janji, hyung…" Yah, akhirnya aku menangis.

"Hyung…" Aku masih menggenggam tangan hyung-ku lembut. Kulihat ujung matanya. Ada gumpalan air bening disana, dan akhirnya menetes pelan.

Hyung-ku selalu begitu. Jika aku atau Donghae hyung menangis, hyung-ku selalu ikut menangis. Berarti hyung-ku merasa sedih bukan? Aku yakin itu.

Tapi, dokter Han bilang, jika Leteuk hyung tidak membuka matanya atau tidak ada sedikit saja gerakan darinya, itu belum bisa mejamin kesadaran dan kesembuhannya.

Hyung…

Ya, Kyuhyun imnida. 18 tahun, siswa kelas 3 di Seoul High School. Aku punya dua hyung. Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung.

Kalian tau kan keadaan hyung-ku? Ah, maksudku Leeteuk hyung. Iya, hyung-ku masih menutup matanya. Dan.. Itu karena ke-egoisanku dan Donghae hyung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Agh, kami benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

Orang tua kami tidak ada. Keduanya bercerai . Appa meninggalkan umma dan kami lalu pergi ke Swedia. Dan yang aku tau, appa sudah sukses besar disana, dan tentunya sudah menikah lagi. Dan umma, umma kami meninggal saat perjalanan ke Gwangju untuk bisnisnya. Umma pergi bersama calon suaminya. Ya, appa baru kami. Dan keduanya meninggal seketika di tempat dalam kecelakaan itu. Semua itu terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu.

Dan sekarang, satu-satunya yang bisa menyayangi kami dalam keadaan seperti ini. Antara hidup dan mati.

Aku menghapus air mataku.

Donghae hyung sudah kuliah sekarang dan aku akan menjelang kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi. Aku berharap Leeteuk hyung melihat kelulusanku nanti.

Kami gentian menjaga dan menemani Leeteuk hyung. Tapi, jika kami ada keperluan dalam waktu yang sama, kami akan menelpon suster sekaligus istri dokter Han. Heechul noona.

"Sudah malam, hyung. Aku akan menemani hyung malam ini. Aku tidur ya hyung. Hyung, mimpilah yang indah…"

Aku mengecup keningnya lembut.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa panjang yang ada di kamar Leeteuk hyung dan menutup mataku.

'Tuhan, biarkan aku dan Donghae hyung melihat Leeteuk hyung kembali membuka matanya. Berikan kesempatan malaikatmu untuk bangun dan tersenyum. Kami janji, akan menjaga malaikatmu dengan baik. Aku ingin melihatnya bangun besok pagi…'

.

.

.

1st Story ending ~

Yayaya… Ngebet bgd pengen publish ini… Aku pengen ngebuktiin kalau mereka itu cocok buat couple brothership. Dan juga mau ngebuktiin kalo fict brothership/friendship itu sangat seru… Hahahaaa…

Aku akan lanjutin fict ini dan Thank You Story brbarengan.

Fict ini akan aku jadikan story lagi. Aku gak berani jamin kalau dijadiin series. Hhehe…

Akan ada kisah brother lain yang menyelimuti keluarga TeukHaeKyu…

Mohon bantuannya…

Mind to review?

Kalo suka bilang suka, kalau nggak gak usah review..^^ Bagi yang gak suka tema seperti ini, jangan maksain bwd baca yaa… Saia memang author dengan jiwa friendship dan brothersip tingkat tinggi…

Oia, aku mau update fict jepang disini. Boleh gak? Hhihi…


End file.
